


High for this

by sianii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of her wedding, Lydia is feeling nervous and unsure. It's not that she doesn't love Jackson... but still something is wrong. Stiles arrival clears up a lot.</p><p>Open your hand, take a glass<br/>Don't be scared, I'm right here<br/>Even though, you don't roll<br/>Trust me girl, you wanna be high for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	High for this

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure this fic has nth to do with the song anymore but well, where creativity takes you.

Lydia was nervous. She couldn’t say why exactly... well it was the morning of her wedding, so that might have played into this, but it wasn’t that. She wouldn’t plan an event like this or even agree to something that big without being sure about her decision.

And still. That nagging feeling in her stomach remained. She looked into the mirror. She was a sight to marvel at in the white dress, her hair falling around her face and over her shoulders in waves. She smiled, her lips red and sinful. Her mother had disapproved of the colour but Lydia loved the idea of walking down that aisle, facing the people, the institution, her soon-to-be-husband, with the confidence the colour radiated.

And still. Not even lipstick and perfect styling made that feeling go away. She tugged at her long gloves that went up over her elbows. There had been this phantom pain on the inside of her left wrist all morning but she hadn’t paid it much attention. Nerves and business had distracted her enough. But now she had to give into the urge and scratch through the silky material.

She sighed in relief as the tingling decreased for a moment only to return even stronger a second later.

It was the exact spot where the name of her soulmate would one day carve itself into her skin. She was sure it would be her husband’s name. Neither of them had their marks yet but she loved him so how could it be someone else?

Again she smiled at herself in the mirror, trying to distract herself from the itch by thinking about the wedding, merely an hour away. Guests had to be arriving by now. She hadn’t seen Jackson since the previous night but that was okay. They had forever after all.

Forever. The smile she saw in the mirror seemed to get tense at the thought, her eyes wary. Why the hell wasn’t she euphoric? This was her fucking wedding day after all. She turned away from the mirror and started pacing the small room.

There was a knock on the door and distractedly she called out for whomever to come in. She was pretty sure it would be her mother again, eyes watering and a smile even bigger than Lydia’s. It was quite annoying how her mother managed to put every cliché about the bride’s mother into one person. She loved her but still. Annoying.

“Heeey, Lydia.” That wasn’t her mom for sure. Perplexed she looked up only to meet Stiles’s eyes. He was already dressed for the wedding, but his collar was open, tie hanging loosely around his neck.

“Seriously, Stiles. You’d think, you would be able to get properly dressed at least on my wedding day.” The words were teasing but her voice was fond.

He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I tried... hey, I mean I rented a tux and all of that shit, if that isn’t making an effort I don’t know but... let’s just say recent events kinda got in the way and this might just be a time sensitive matter.”

Only now did she notice the scotch glass in his right hand while he hadn’t stopped drumming at this leg nervously with his left one. His facial expression was also strange. She had known Stiles for so long by now, most of the time he was an open book to her but now? He seemed to be a confusing mixture of nervousness, wariness and excitement. His hands had also stayed strangely immobile during his speech, something that was unusual behaviour for any of those three emotions.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” she rather demanded than asked to know.

For a moment he went completely still but for his left hand, suddenly clenching into a fist. Then he swallowed and extended the glass of scotch to her.

“You might want to get a little tipsy or even sit down for... well for what I am going to tell you in a second because it’s big, Lydia, okay? It’s freaking huge.”

She raised an eyebrow but took a sip as he had told her to. She didn’t sit down, only pressed the still cool glass against her left inner wrist, where the itch had also started burning since Stiles had entered. She didn’t miss how his eyes followed her movements only to remain on her left wrist for a long moment.

“So?” she prompted, both curious and unsettled by his behaviour. They hadn’t had to take care of anything bad in years and she was rather fond of their lucky streak.

He opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to speak and reminding her vaguely of a fish out of water. When she made an aggravated sound he held up his right hand.

“There is really no easy way around this so maybe I’m just going to show you because well, it happens the way it does and I’m pretty sure you’ll freak out either way.”

“Stiles...!” she started her sentence, wanting to demand an explanation, but he had put up his hand again, the left one this time, and his sleeve had dropped down a little exposing his wrist and the words carved into the skin. Two words. _Lydia Martin_.

“No,” she breathed out, the glass dropping to the ground as she frantically started tugging at her left glove.

“That was basically the reaction I had anticipated,” she could hear Stiles mumbling from behind but she was too occupied with staring at her own wrist. The words weren’t yet readable, or was it just that Stiles’s first name didn’t make more sense to her, written out on her skin than it did on paper, but the second word was so bound to become _Stilinski_ from the look of it as the sky was blue and Lydia was freaking out.

“But why?” she choked out. This was a farce! She couldn’t get the name of her soulmate an hour before her wedding. Especially not if it wasn’t her groom’s name. And especially not Stiles’s name! And why was breathing so hard all of a sudden?

Suddenly there were arms around her and she turned into the embrace, taking in the smell of clean soap and just a scent she’d known as Stiles for years. God, she fit perfectly just right there, her face pressed into his neck, arms finding their way around his middle and pressing close. She could feel one of his large hands gripping her locks and holding her head close. She felt so safe and calm all of a sudden. How could she not have noticed?

As her breathing evened out she pulled back slowly. He let her go, his hands coming to rest on her forearms as hers rested on his chest, left wrist up.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” He just nodded, his eyes still apprehensive. The urge to make this look disappear from his eyes washed over her, making her let out a deep breath.

“I...” Lydia stared but she didn’t really know what to say. To be quite honest she didn’t even know what to feel. In the last five minutes her whole world had spun on its axis, made a cartwheel and dropped back down only to be so severely out of order it felt like a whole new planet she was living on.

Then again, that’s basically how any rom-com, great literature or health ed class described it. That was simply what happened when your soulmate was revealed to you. The thought made her shiver.

With deliberate slowness she moved her hands upwards until they were bracketing Stiles’s face. He swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple moving with the action before he closed his eyes. Stiles looked so stunned, unsure, amazed in that moment. Like he had to close his eyes at the sight of a miracle.

How could she not kiss someone who looked at her like that? His lips were dry and warm and so hesitant. It took her to suck on his upper lip for him to respond but when he did, it was like he put all of his soul into it, letting out a small moan and pulling her close again. It was amazing. It was earth shattering and it was _just_ a kiss. It was nothing like she had ever shared with Jackson.

At the thought of Jackson she pulled back.

“Fuck,” she breathed out but all she got in return was a very blissed out look from Stiles. The sight was endearing and a pretty amazing ego boost but she had bigger problems on her plate.

Lydia tentatively disentangled herself from Stiles and looked back into the mirror. Her hair was a mess where Stiles had grabbed it and her red lipstick was badly smudged. _Well, I suppose I’m not going to get married anyway_ , she thought resignedly.

Stiles had come up behind her, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“What are you grinning at?” She nudged his ribs with her elbow but he only gave a small hysterical chuckle. She hadn’t seen him smile like this in years and it actually made her heart warm and one corner of her lips tug up into a small half smile.

“Well, Lyida Martin, I have been crushing on you for approximately twenty years and just now you kissed me like you wanted to get closer acquainted with my tonsils and you are my soulmate, which duh, by the way. I’m having quite the morning, I suppose.”

She nudged him again but he only grinned wider.

“Well, I think you should get me another scotch,” she sighed, feeling a headache coming up, despite the flutter in her stomach.

“Wait... now?” Stiles seemed quite put off by that but Lydia only smiled again and turned around. “I figure I have a wedding to cancel and a ring to give back. I think you were right and I kinda think I want to be a little tipsy for that.”

“I could just walk into the church and show everyone my mark,” Stiles offered grinning. He was enjoying this far too much. “Jackson would probably punch you though,” she remarked.

“Good point. Though he’ll probably punch me anyway.”

“He’ll live.” Lydia sighed deeply. When they had decided to get married, they had both known of this possibility without giving it too much thought. They had their lives planned out together. She loved Jackson still. It would hurt to hurt him, but he’d accept it.

Maybe in that moment she still loved Jackson but she knew better. Her body and mind already told her. She loved Jackson, but Stiles was the man of her life.

Stiles just nodded. He was her soulmate. He just understood and wasn’t jealous because of her remorse, because of what could have been.

“I’ll get you your drink. Take as much time as you need. I’ll keep everyone out.” She nodded, thankful, her stomach fluttering again as he pressed a kiss into her hair before leaving.

Nearly out of the door he turned again.

“You’re beautiful by the way. You look like a goddess in that dress.” Lydia smiled. “I know,” she said lightly.

“Oh,” Stiles piped up again, “Your lipstick is also like really smudged, like all over your face. Like someone just gave you the kiss of your life. Might want to fix that before facing the music, eh?”

She threw one of the small cushions lying around in his direction but Stiles had already ducked out of the room, his thrilled laughter echoing back into the room. Lydia couldn’t help but giggle as well, sitting down at the vanity to fix her make-up.

Maybe this day wouldn’t be remembered by her as her wedding day but she had found something that lasted way longer than marriage anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my lovely beta for her help and her suggestions to follow this up with some more stydia. Anyone else interested?


End file.
